Kurama's True Light
by animetheyaoidrug
Summary: Kurama's trip to Yusuke's house becomes more than both expected.
1. Chapter 1

Alright people here's a Yusuke and Kurama stroy that I thought of out of now where (like all the others) The whole story is in Kurama's pov. I hope you guys like it, but I know that not many people are huge fans of this cupple, but still it's a nice stroy.

* * *

Humans have many qualities that make them impossible to understand, just like demons. To be born a human it is only natural to live a life as a normal human would, but as a demon some aspects of human life only a human can truly experience. One example is school; it was something that I always exceeded in, past any other student, but now a day's I've found it quite boring and a nuisance. All I would do was stay at my desk and complete the assignment that was given to me with ease. Of course I still had some acquaintances that I talked to and interacted with, but none of them truly interested me. After about seven or eight hours of school, I would walk home alone, step inside my house, say hello to my mother and care to her needs, but then lock myself but in my room and spend the rest of my evening reflecting on what had happened throughout the day. I would then eat dinner with my mother, and when finished I would return to the cage of my room to do some homework and fall asleep. The homework I finished fairly quickly, but then I was stuck in another blank setting of boredom. School controlled almost every aspect of my human life, I wouldn't even mind it that much, and it's just that the repetitive sequence of similar places, people, ideas, and actions related to school have made me extremely jaded towards my human life.

There are times though when I am free, or somewhat free from the control of my human life, and this time is during the weekend, just like now. Usually I would take this time to find Hiei and spend time with him, as the only demon I can talk to that's nearby. The problem today was that Hiei had been given an assignment from Koenma two days ago and he was still completing it.

I sat up from where I was laying down on my bed, and looked around my room. Out of everyone in the world, I probably had the most boring and dullest room in the world, which was until I remembered that some people didn't even have their own room. This only made me more upset. The feeling of boredom soon overtook me, so I decided to stand up and walk outside the house. The weather today was very hot and sticky, as the fabrics of my clothes were glued onto my skin, by the sweat that was exiting the pores in my body in bucket full's.

_What should I do? There's no reason for me to be out here, but I am…..why? Maybe seeing someone would entertain me for a little. Kuwabara? No, I don't think I could handle having to deal with him right now. The only one really left is Yusuke I guess. It shouldn't be that bad right? It's only Yusuke after all. (gulp) only Yusuke. _

The walk to Yusuke's wasn't that long, only about two miles, the heat made it feel like I had just walked through the entire Sahara Desert. Once I reached his house I was all ready regretting getting out of the house this morning, but I was already here so I rang the door bell. I waited for about two minutes, and then decided to ring the bell again.

_Is he not home? _

I gave the door bell one final rang and stood at the door for another two minutes.

_I guess he's not home, somehow though I knew that was going to be a futile trip. _

I started walking away from the door and down his porch steps, when I heard the sound of the door click. I looked back to see a half naked Yusuke standing at the doorway with a towel around his waist and shampoo suds still visible and vibrant in his wet hair. It was honestly quite amusing for me to see Yusuke in this sort of appearance. Unfortunately though I let a few chuckles escape my mouth and into Yusuke's ears.

"So you think this is pretty funny now, do you? Hey Kurama are you going to just stand there and stare at me, or you going to come in." Yusuke asked

"If this is a bad time, I could go." I replied

"Damit Kurama just come in! Its way too hot and I need to finish my shower."

I just nodded in response and walked back towards his house. Yusuke held the door open for me as I entered into his house.

"My mom's off on another one of her trips to the casino, so there's no one home. Just make you're self relaxed, while I go finish my shower. Oh and next time try not to come so early, you know I need my beauty sleep to keep myself looking this sharp everyday^^"

I just laughed at Yusuke as he walked back up his stairs. Yusuke's house looked the same as it always did. Not clean, and very messy. There were various articles of his clothing scattered around his living room, even his under where. I planted myself down on his couch and stared around the room taking even more of my surroundings. I could tell that Yusuke's been left home alone for a while now, seeing as how there was a discarded pizza box in every corner of the room and his floor smelled of gape soda and root beer. Although I knew Yusuke better than most people, I still wasn't expecting this. For some unknown reason though, the longer I stayed in Yusuke's house the larger and larger the smile on my face was growing.

* * *

Alright there you have it people. Depending on the reviews I might update tomorrow, and by depending I mean at least one. PLEASE REVIEW! it means alot to me and keeps me going.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright a guy here is the second chapter for you. It might be a little confusing for you, but I tried not to make it so. I made this one double as long to make up for the first short one. This might be the one fanfic that I've put the most work into, just with details and the flow of events. Please review and stuff; put a lot of work into it. Also if you have an idea for the story, I will be glad to hear it and put it to consideration, seeing as I make this entire story up as I go along. Thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter, they ment alot.

* * *

My smile was larger than I had ever known myself to have let it grown. It was pulling at the corners of my mouth, stretching my cheeks. It soon started to hurt, but I forgot about that when I suddenly started feeling this peculiar sensation in my stomach. It was like there as a fire in my stomach, and the longer time went on the larger and more ferocious the fire became.

_Am I sick? I didn't really do anything that terribly strange this morning, so what could it be. _

I felt the fire in my stomach start to migrate into different parts of my body. At first it only moved very slowly towards my head and upper body, but once the heat reached to my forehead area, it plummeted downwards towards my lover body. This up and down motion continued a few times, until it stopped at my head. Now the heat was in every part of my body. I felt like I was going to be cooked alive from the inside out. In an effort to cool myself down, I unbuttoned my shirt and removed my socks, but it ended up subsequently make my condition even more severe.

_Where is Yusuke, I need his help? No I need anyone's help! HELP! _

My choke started swelling up and pressing inward, making it even harder for me to breath. I fell back down onto the couch as my vision became more and more impaired. The room started to twirl around me, but soon everything went black.

_What happened? The heat, it went away! Where am I though? I can tell my eyes are opened, but all I can see is blackness, pitch blackness. One minute ago I felt like I was being cooked in an oven at Yusuke's, but now I'm here._

I took a single step forward, but everything stayed the same. The blackness around me made it impossible for me to see anything, even my own body. I tried to touch my face but when my hand cam to where my head was supposed to be, it just kept moving forward like there was nothing there.

_I don't understand. _

After giving it some thought I then tried to clap my two hands together, but it ended in a similar result. The moment in time where my hands were supposed to meet they kept going like each other's hand didn't exist to them.

_These experiments aren't getting me anywhere. I need to find out where I am and how to escape. _

I hesitated to move at first. There was a fear of falling into a pit of blackness, with every step over me. The fear grew larger and larger the further I continued. After about ten more steps, I felt the angst of my fear to be too much. I fell to me knees, filled with terror, and the anger of not understanding. It seemed there was a floor under me and only me. It was a little square floor that only could support me, and no one else. The feeling that if I moved the floor wouldn't move with me, made me feel lost.

_Am I going to be lost forever, without a single light? _

**(YSUSKE'S POV) **

_Man that shower felt refreshing. Now that I'm dressed and ready, I should probably go downstairs to see what Kurama wants. _

I took one last comb stroke through my gelled greased black hair, and final glance in the mirror to make sure I looked good-looking for my guest.

_Why do I care how I look, it's only Kurama? Right? _

I shook my head back and forth in an effort to stop my brain from making anymore thoughts on that area. Nonchalantly I walked out my door and down the steps and into the living room.

_What the hell? Why is Kurama sleeping half naked on my bed? _

I walked closer to the couch, still very confused to why my friend was sleeping half naked on my couch. Once I got the couch I just gave Kurama sleeping body a strange look, as I reached for him. At first I just tapped his head hoping that the light touch would wake him. To my disappointment, it failed so I gave him a little thrust on his shoulder.

_Should I wake him up, he looks so…. cute? No! If he wants to finds someplace to sleep he can sleep at his own house. _

I finally gave him a hard shove with both my hands and yelled at him.

"KURAMA WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Kurama didn't even seem to be effected at all.

_Is there something wrong with him? _

I moved my hand towards his face and pressed it against his fore head.

"Ahh, that's hot"

Kurama's fore head felt like it was a clothing iron someone left on for too long.

_This is bad, he's way to hot! Shit, what should I do? THINK YUSUKE THINK! Oh, I got it will get some water to cool him off, that's what my mom did when I had a bad fever as a kid._

I ran into the kitchen got a bucket from under the sink and started filling the whole thing with water.

**(KURAMA'S POV) **

"KURAMA WAKE THE HELL UP!" A familiar voice said

_What? Yusuke? Where? Wake up? Am I not awake?_

The questions rushed into my head, but before I had a chance to think, a bright light randomly appeared in front of me. The light was small at first and it looked to be at a distance. Suddenly though, the light started to grow larger and more intense. The light was coming towards me. I didn't fear it, actual I almost embraced it as it grew closer and closer until it reached where I was. The light illuminated the darkness with an ocean of white all at once. I quickly closed my eyes to protect myself from going blind, but even though I felt like my eyes lids were closed the white light still flooded into my eyes. The white passed me continuing to travel behind me, until everything in my vision was completely blank. The sudden change really surprised me, and I never was a person to easily get surprised. I took glance behind me to make sure that there wasn't anything that I missed, but when I turned my head back around a door came into me sight of vision. It was placed about three feet in front of me.

_Where did this come from? I'm sure that I couldn't have missed such an obvious entity right in front of me._

I unexpectedly had this urge to stand. I pushed with one hand on the floor and used it to support my body as I stood up. As soon as I stood up the feeling of terror that shrouded me only a few moments ago disappeared. All the questions storming in my head vanished into thin air; all that was left was the burning desire to move. I took one step forward and I left like I was flying. The floor that previously bounded me to one spot was fell behind further and further with every step I continued to take. Eventually after about ten steps I found myself only inches away from the door. At a closer look I realized that the door was nothing special only a simple wooden one that you would find in any home. There was nothing special about the door, but its normality was the reason why it attracted me so greatly. I moved my hand forward very gradually until it reached the wooden doorknob. I moved my hand clockwise and heard the click of the door shoot into my ears. I pulled my arm backwards to open the door, but before I could have a glimpse of what was on the other side of the door I was all of a sudden under water.

_What happened? _

I looked up and all I could see was the door pumping out water like it was draining an ocean. The image grew less and less visible as I sank deeper and deeper. There was no air but was still able to breathe none the less.

_I was so close, but now I'm farther way then I ever was. May be I should just fall until I hit the bottom, and return to my little square floor. NO I WON"T! _

The blood in my body rapidly started pumping through my body faster than I ever felt it move, and my urge to leave this place consumed my entire body. The next thing I knew I was swinging my arms in front of my body and kicking my legs behind me, swimming upwards. I finally reached the door again and grabbed held of its frame work. I gazed inside and saw myself lying on a couch unconscious, and next to me was Yusuke, who was yelling something at me.

_Yusuke! _

I pulled myself through the door jumping into the image of what was on the other side. At first it was blackness like before, I shut my eyes closed for one moment in fear, but when I opened them a second later I was greeted by the Yusuke's face. Unfortunately his eyes were closed as he was yelling with all of his might into my face

"KURAMA WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UPPPPPPP!"

"Yusuke you can stop yelling I'm awake now."

"WAKE UP KUR- Holy shit your finally wake. I almost thought you were going to die or something man; don't scare me like that again. "

"Yusuke I'm fine now, I think I just had a case of severe heat stroke, while I was waiting for you."

"Are you sure you're ok? You had a crazy fever."

"Yes I'm fine now; I thank you for your concern though. Um Yusuke?"

"Yea?"

"Why am I all wet?"

"Ohhhh that, just got some water from the kitchen and poured on you, to help you cool off."

"Very conventional of you Yusuke"

"It's just what my mom did when I was a child and I had a fever, although she was pretty drunk when she did it. Haaa"

"Thank you Yusuke."

"No problem man, I only poured water on you."

"No Yusuke you did more then you could imagine. You help me get through the darkness of my own self; you were the light that filled me with brightness."

"I don't know what you're talking about dude, but it sounds like you're crazy"

"Haaaa Yusuke maybe I am."

I sat up on the couch and stretched my weary arms out.

_So many things have happened and it's still only the morning, I hope the rest of the day is less hectic. _

I sat back in the couch and let out gasp of air.

"Alright, I just need to go into the basement to get some towels to clean this wet floor with. Don't pass out again while I'm gone, haaa."

With that statement Yusuke left the room leaving me alone again. I just sat there on the couch half naked, until I realized that I was half naked. I picked up my shirt from the ground and rebutted it. Most of the shirt was moist from the water Yusuke splashed everywhere, and from the sweat that was perspiring off of me before I went unconscious. I was just about to get up from my seat, when Yusuke reappeared, towels in hand.

"I'm back, did you miss me."

Yusuke bent down on his knees and started wiping the floor soaking up all the water.

"So Kurama why did you come over, I know it wasn't so you could have a heat stroke? "

"Honestly, you were the only person that I really could and wanted to see Yusuke"

"Awwwww I guess that means you likeeeeeee me"

"Very funny Yusuke, I see you're still the same as always."

"You know it"

I just smiled at Yusuke and watched as he continued to clean up the water. Although this day started off boring, I'm starting to hope it never ends. How silly of me.

* * *

Here is the end. Hope you had fun reading it. Tell me if you were confused a little, I tend to wirte, so only I can understand it and not other people, but I'm working on it. might be a while till my next update cuz I have other stories, but not too long. Please review, helps out a lot and matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here is the ne chapter. Sorry about the two month wait! I will upload faster next time I promise. Honestly I wrote this in one day. I might have seriously F*** things up, so I'm kinds nervous.I expand on Yusuke a little and develope the relationship some more. Please review and teel me how you liked it. Oh and I sorta make Yusuke curse alot, so tell me if you want me to tune it down a little.

* * *

Once Yusuke has finished cleaning the spilled water he decided to plant himself on the couch right next to me.

"So what do you want to do, I don't care as long as it's not a pain in the ass, cuz my hearts still racing from finding you unconscious?" Yusuke questioned

"Honestly Yusuke I don't know very much about your personal life or interests, seeing as we only interact with each other under unpleasant circumstances. What do you usually do when alone at your house?" I replied

"Well… I mostly just sit around and play video games, but I don't really think that's up your ally Kurama."

"Hm, you never know Yusuke sometimes even people that have seen as many things as you have can still be surprised. "

"Whatever you say Kurama, just don't start crying like a baby when I beat you, Kuwabara always does and it's really annoying."

"I was about to tell you same thing"

"Wow! Someone's a little too cocky now don't you think? Seeing as he's never has played before!"

Yusuke jumped off the sofa and promptly walked towards the stairs that led to the second floor.

"Kurama just wait here I'm just going to get some games and then you can choose which one I can kick your ass in"

I simply waved Yusuke off as he went upstairs, and tried to think of what game type would be the easiest to win at.

_Maybe I shouldn't have boasted so largely to Yusuke? The closest I have ever gotten to a video game was watching him and Kuwabara play. Why did I have to act so overconfident in my abilities to Yusuke? If it was anyone else I would have had simply admitted my weakness in video games, but for some peculiar reason Yusuke made me act differently. I don't want to lose! ICAN'T LOSE!_

I slumped down into the couch cushions and let a humph of air out, in an effort of trying to calm down

_Why am I acting so unnatural about just playing a game, is it because of Yusuke? _

Before I could expand anymore on my thoughts I heard a voice call down from upstairs.

"Alright I got them!"

I turned my head back and saw Yusuke walking down the stairs carrying a bin, which seemed to be a heavy in weight from the way Yusuke was holding it. I continued to watch as Yusuke walked towards the couch and plopped the bin right in front of my feet, and then stood up hands on hips in an accomplished stance over me. If you were too had just seen only him you would have thought he just defeated his father in a battle by the way he was acting.

"Here you go Kurama, now choose what game you want to lose at. "

I gave Yusuke a smile and then bent down ward to find a game.

There had to be at least fifty games complied in the box, and all of different genres. I rummaged through all of them examining each one separately hopefully looking for one that involved strategy or something that would play to my advantage.

_Sports...No, Kids…No, Shooter…Defiantly No, maybe I should just pick a random one and just let myself deal with the humiliation of loosing. No I can't lose, if I lose then I might never have the warmth and comfort of Yusuke's light! _

"Ah Kurama will you just pick something, it's been like ten years." Yusuke said to me as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

It was then it hit me that I was pulling the wool over my own eyes

_It's only a video game, there is no significance in these games, and whether I loose or win is even less important, I know Yusuke can see that, his light makes everything easier to see._

"Kurama It's ok..."

I looked back at Yusuke who held an understanding in his eyes that I have never seen before. I could only reply with silence but that was soon broken by Yusuke continuing

"It's ok you don't need to pick something I can do that for you, you don't need to be alone in the dark."

I only nodded with understanding to him, as he moved next to me and started rummaging through the games too, until he pulled one out. The box read "_Skate 3" _and had a picture of a person skateboarding in what looked to be a empty pool with graffiti,which I inferred meant that the game was based around skateboarding.

"You probably already guessed just from looking at it, that this game is about skateboarding Kurama, and you would be right but this game is a little more special than just a skateboarding game."

"How so Yusuke?"

"Kurama before I ever met you, Hiei or even Kuwabara I used to be a very weak person and lonesome. When I was a kid I used to be bullied and picked on for many reason. Back then I had no friends and only kept myself secluded from everyone else. It was like this for most of my childhood until one day on my birthday my mom actually remembered to buy me a present. What she bought me was this exact game. After that day all I ever did was play this game, all alone for hours and hours."

I continued to listen to Yusuke's story very strictly, only realizing now that I never knew anything about his past until now.

"One day I decided to stay home a play this game instead of going to school. I played until about lunch time, but the whole time I was playing I kept failing trick after trick, and it really pissed my off. Eventually I just said fuck it, and went to school to blow off some anger I gained from the game. When I got to school it was recess time, so headed towards our school playground, but when I got there, the bullies that always picked on my were there to greet me. They ran up to me and started saying shit to me. I just ignored them and kept walking, but then one of them turned around and punched my right in the nose. Do you know what I did next Kurama?"

Not knowing exactly how to respond I simply said the broadest answer I could quickly think of

"I have a decent I idea"

"After he punched me I used all the anger I had gained from game and retuned the punch back at him. My knuckles dug into the cheek of his mouth while my fingers slammed into his jaw. He fell backwards screaming in pain .After that I still felt angry, but not about the game, but about all the times I was abused physically and mentally by them and the anger of being alone my whole life. I was lucky though, because it just happened to be that the rest of the bullies wanted to avenge their fallen comrade. It was thirty minutes of non-stop violence, and when it was all done I stood up and walked away leaving about ten people on the floor behind me. That day was the first day in my childhood that I ever really felt good about myself. After that day I was never bullied those douche bags again, and I started to gain more friends like Keiko and Kuwabara, even though I may not act like it they are my closest and first friends. I became happy with myself. Ever since that day I feel like I get happier and happier the more I live on, and I make more friends, like you. That's why this game is so important to me."

I was so surprised by Yusuke's story, that it took me a few minutes to think it over.

_I had no idea. What should I say? Some comforting? _

"Yusuke I'm so sorry to hear that you had such a poignant past, and that you were alone for such a long time. In my life as a demon I have faced loneliness many times, and I can understand what you have been through. I don't know how to overcome loneliness, but I do know that it can be replaced with companionship and love." I said to Yusuke

"Yea I got to the same idea."

I could see the brightness of Yusuke's light slowly fade away, and I needed to act fast to save it.

"Hey! Why don't we start playing game now, it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Before we do Kurama, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you won't tell that story I said to anyone, especially Hiei and Kuwabara, if they found they would probably laugh at me and think I'm some sort of bitch."

"Don't worry Yusuke I wasn't going to even if you hadn't asked me to."

"Thanks Kurama, and don't get use to this soft side of me, I just get really emotional sometimes. "

"You wouldn't truly be Yusuke if you didn't always act like you're the king of the world."

"But I thought I was Kurama, king Yusuke, ruler of everything in the human demon and spirit world?"

The laughs started flowing out of booth of our mouths uncontrollably like burst damns.

_Why do I only laugh like this when I'm around Kurama?_

After we both finished our laughing fits Yusuke popped in the game, and we started playing. The game was based around one person with a skateboarded who owned a skateboard company and tried to become famous. The game was built so that the main character (you) could go everywhere roaming free, and could skate on whatever you wanted. Skate 3 was a single player game, so Yusuke and I would switch off ever ten minutes or so. Yusuke was defiantly more skilled then I was, and he was almost god like at using the controller, probably from all that time playing it as a kid. The best part about the game was that it was non-competitive and there were no main objectives that would force you to act aggressive.

Before both of us knew what had happened the sun started to hide its body behind the mountains and horizon. By the time we both noticed at was about eight o'clock. We had played the day away.

"Well Yusuke it seems that your enjoyment has to come to an end, for I have to go home, I do have to say for the first time playing a video game I had a very entertaining time.."

"You're going to go home this late; you live like ten miles away?"

"I'm afraid I can't intrude on you anymore then I already have."

"That's bullshit Kurama, there's no one home, and you can just stay here for the night."

"I can't though I have to go home to my mother, she I probably frightfully worried about me."

"Just call her from here and ask if you can stay a little longer, geez Kurama you're such a mama's boy."

My mind kept stabbing at me to go home and end the day, but my heart said differently. I knew that I had to choose so I decided the best way to have Yusuke decide.

"Yusuke would you rather be left alone for the rest of the day, or have me stay with you as company."

"Kurama that's a stupid question, of course I want you to stay. I've had more fun with you today then I have ever had with anyone else."

"Well then Yusuke it's decided, where am I going to sleep?"

Yusuke jumped up with enthusiasm with my response, but then reverted back to his cool guy routine quickly after.

"The phones in the kitchen so you can call your mom."

"Thanks"

I walked towards the kitchen with a little skip in my walk. For some reason I knew Yusuke wanted me to stay and that's why I made his opinion my deciding factor.

Something I would never had done less then twenty-four hours ago.

The kitchen was just as unclean as the rest of the house, but it wasn't that hard to find the phone. I dialed the house number and waited for my mom to answer.

_Yusuke said that he had more fun with me today then he ever did with anyone else. I think I feel the same way. I wish I could always feel this way… How very silly of me._

* * *

Yea the chapters over. I wanted to really get the two to start connecting before they actualy get more up close and personal. wrote it in one single sitting , so that means it could be very fluent or really choppy. Please review, I like reading them, and they help me wirte better and faster.


End file.
